The Epitome of Best Friends
by kboyer2013
Summary: A story of Misto and Tugger. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is another one of my Cats fanfics. It's about my favorite pairing, Mistoffelees and the Rum Tum Tugger. I have multiple ones but I'm going to take this in a different direction. They're just gonna have human years, too, by the way. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mistoffelees was adventurous as a kitten. He was shy, but he loved to scour the Junkyard. His only friend was his younger sister Victoria, but she never wanted to play. There were other toms around his age that were fun, like Pouncival and Tumblebrutus and Plato, but they seemed connected in a way that Misto didn't want to interfere with. Plus, he didn't mind sticking to himself. He did want friends, but if he didn't have them, then he was fine with that. Sometimes he'd play with other kittens, but that's only when all of them would start a huge game of tag and everyone participated. That's how he got his best friend, but it wasn't tag - it was hide and seek.

"Misto!" called his sister. "Come on! We're all gonna play hide and seek!"

So he joined them, liking the game hide and seek since he was so sly and always won. Though sometimes he'd hide too well and everyone would give up on finding him and start their own fun without him. For this game, though, they had partners.

"I'm with Cettie!"

"I'm with Bombi!"

"Munky!"

"Tumbles!"

They all called who their partners were so fast that Misto thought he wouldn't have one and that he'd have to be left out.

"Looks like we're together."

Misto turned to see Rum Tum Tugger standing without a partner. They were just kits, Misto only being six and Tugger being eight. Tugger's mane hadn't grown in and he wasn't the big flirt he developed into yet. He was just another kitten at that age. So none of the little queens went after him and no one was jealous or annoyed of him. Though at that age, Misto never really spoke with Tugger. Tugger hung out with his brother Munk and the other toms and queens around that age like Bombi, Demeter, Exotica, Jerrie, Teazer, Alonzo, Cassandra, Cori and Tanti. They were the older kits, and Misto, Vicki, Plato, Tumbles, Pouncival, Etcetera, Electra, and Jemima were the younger kits. It's not that the older kits didn't want to play with the younger ones, it just happened naturally. They'd all get along, but it was all a matter of who you grew closest to as a kitten, and since the only other kitten who was six was Plato, they could've become friends, but Misto was sick when he was a baby. By the time he was healthy, Tumbles and Pouncival were born and Misto was forgotten.

"Okay - go! One! Two! Three..."

"Let's go," Tugger said, pulling Misto along as they ran. Tugger was one of the shortest and youngest cats within the circle of older kits, other than Bomba and Cass. Though Misto was one of the older ones in the circle of younger kits, he was still short. His uncle had called him "queenly."

"Where should we hide?" Misto asked.

"Uh, up here," Tugger said, pointing to a tall junk pile.

"We're not allowed to climb the junk piles," Misto pointed out.

"No one will know, Misto," Tugger replied, grinning devilishly at him.

"But no one will find us and so we'll be stuck up there and they'll start a new game without us."

"No they won't."

"But it happened to me before. I hid so well everyone forgot about me."

Tugger frowned at the smaller kit, feeling bad for him. "Well, they'll remember me. They always remember me."

So the two kittens climbed the junk piled and his in an old toaster, lying down in the little slits, looking out at the other kittens with no one seeing them. "I come up here all the time, Misto. Don't worry," Tugger told him.

"Why do you come up here? You could fall," Misto asked.

"Because, I like to be on my own sometimes."

"Oh, well I'm on my own all the time."

Tugger looked at the tuxedo cat. "Do you have any friends, Misto?"

"Well, yeah."

"Any best friends?"

Misto shook his head.

"Well - I'll be your best friend."

Misto smiled. "Really?"

"Of course!"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Although the two kittens had many differences, Tugger never broke his promise. They were with each other all day every day. They'd even sneak out sometimes and meet at the toaster in the middle of the night. They told each other everything, not being shy at all with one another. They made each other laugh and smile and feel like they belonged somewhere in the world. They made memories and were there when either one needed someone. They were the epitome of best friends, defining it no better than any other cats in the Jellicle Junkyard. As they grew older, Tugger got his mane and became attractive and taller and drew the attention of many queens (and some toms) and he loved the spotlight, so he tried to bring more attention to himself. Misto understood his best friend and let him have all the attention as he sat by and laughed at the eccentric tom. Though to Tugger, Misto came before anyone, and to Misto, Tugger came before anyone, too. They were always there for one another, and no one could stop them. When one said Tugger, Misto was usually always associated with him, too. The two believed that nothing would get in the way of their friendship, but - they were both wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, this is more than a one-shot :) The chapters will hopefully be longer, too. I tend to write short chapters but usually a lot happens. When it comes to fanfictions, my writing skills lower a little. If it's an original story, then yeah, I add good grammar and metaphors and other literary devices, but my fanfics are just fluffy, cheesy stories. Oh, and I'll probably add outside characters. They'll mostly be extras or unimportant characters. You know, like those random characters in movies that you have to have but they aren't really of relevance. Cats like that. Also, I'm going to describe the junkyard the way I see it, and when you picture, you'll probably picture it as some small alley, but to me it's actually the size of a big field, not a massive one you see out in the country, but like the size of a baseball diamond or something.**

* * *

Misto woke up and groaned. He slapped the mained coon next to him.

"What was that for?" Tugger asked groggily.

"I keep telling you I don't want to sleep in this stupid toaster anymore," Misto said.

"You've been saying that for years."

"Well I mean it this time," Misto said, crossing his arms.

Tugger smirked and opened his eyes, looking at his cranky friend. He was always cranky in the mornings, especially when they slept in the toaster. Tugger loved sleeping in the metal toaster. Misto always said they should go home but Tugger asked him to stay for just a little longer, and then Tugger would talk on and on, whispering him stories or singing quietly so he fell asleep. Tugger never wanted to go home, while Misto wanted to get lost under the sheets and pillows of his _queen_-sized bed. Though Tugger knew how to make Misto do what he wanted. Misto could get Tugger wrapped around his finger sometimes, too, mostly by looking incredibly adorable. They each met in the middle most of the time, since they knew how to compromise.

"Come on Misto," he said. "Let's get some breakfast."

The two climbed down the junk pile and went to Jenny's den. "Hello boys," she greeted, smiling bright. Like every morning, she handed them a plate of crumpets and milk. They sat down in her living room and Tugger devoured five crumpets while Misto regally ate one. They left quickly and hit the junkyard.

"What should we do today?" Tugger asked.

"What do we do everyday?" Misto replied looking up at his much taller friend.

"Let's prank someone today."

"Munkustrap?"

"Brilliant! I already have a plan set out."

Misto rolled his eyes.

"Don't get snappy, little Miss Priss."

"I'm not being snappy at all," Misto said innocently.

"I'm not afraid to slap you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well - neither am I," and with that, Misto shoved his friend and ran like a queen ahead of him, giggling all the way.

Tugger immediately ran after his friend, chasing him. They ran through the center yard, manuevering around people, accidently knocking into a few and making them drop stuff. They ran to the back of the junkyard and Tugger finally caught Misto, tackling him to the ground. They wrestled each other, trying to pin one another down. Tugger was much stonger than Misto, since Misto was practically a queen and he eventually pinned him down. "I give!" Misto yelled. Tugger got off of him and they sat next to each other, panting and laughing.

"Okay, let's do the prank later when Munk's on duty," Tugger said. "For now, let's go to the clearing and dance."

"Okay," Misto said excitedly.

The Junkyard lied between two very tall brick building and there were two tall fences on either side. On the other side of the front fence was the London streets, and that's where people usually entered, but only a few left or entered. On the other side of the back fence was the dock and then the ocean. Within the Junkyard, all along the edges were giant piles of junk. In the four corners the junk piles were tallest, and as they went along the sides, they got smaller and smaller and then grew into the other corners. They junk piled stuck out from the brick walls and fences very far, too, so one would have to walk along a lot of junk in order to touch an edge. Within these walls of junk there would be random clearings where junk failed to fill. There'd just be a gap of the ground with so much junk surrounding it one would've never thought that little clearing was there. So Tugger and Misto went to one of these clearing and they danced and chased rats and sang and goofed off and Misto put on one of his magic shows for Tugger.

Then lunch time rolled around and they grew hungry. They knew Jenny always cooked a pie at noon to share with the other old cats at twelve-thirty, and she cheesily stuck it on her window sill to let cool. Then she'd go and make sandwiches for all the younger cats. At this time, Misto and Tugger snuck around her house - and they stole the pie. They scurried away and sat in the clearing, devouring the pie, Misto not being so modest with his eating. Then they took a cat nap, being tired from eating all the pie. They went back to the den lived in with his sister and uncle when he was in the Junkyard and him and Tugger fell asleep in his massive bed fit for a queen. They woke up later and were much refreshed and rejuvinated.

"Okay, let's get to this prank now," Tugger said.

"What shall we do Tuggsy?" Misto asked, much livelier and kittenish.

"Let's do something simple to get it out of the way. I have many plans running around in my head, stuff for us to do today. Let's get a bucket of water and dump it on him."

"Simple and yet still hilarious. I love it! You truly are brilliant Sherlock."

"I wouldn't be so brilliant without you as my partner Watson. Let's go."

They ran to Jenny's den and peeked into the window where Jenny and Jelly and a few of the other older cats were sitting around playing bridge were at. Misto, who was more sly and less clumsy than Tugger, snuck in through the back and retrieved a pale. They ran to the little brook that ran through one little part of the Junkyard where the corner of the extremely tall back fence and brick building met. They filled it up and then ran to the front fence and to the corner junk pile where Munk kept a look-out since he was newly named the Jellicle Protector. They knew that Munk sat on a flat surface that jutted out, sitting on the pile and the fence. Junk still kept growing and so Tugger and Misto climbed a top the junk pile and crawled quietly to the edge so they could look down at Munk.

The sight before them left Tugger in shock and Misto in confusion. They peered down and saw Munkustrap kissing his best friend, Alonzo. Tugger was shocked, so shocked that he didn't even realize he dropped the bucket of water until it fell on the two toms below.

"Shit!" Alonzo hissed, him and Munk shaking off the water. Then it dawned on them that someone was above them.

"Tugger," said Munk, embarrassed. "I-It's not what it looks like."

Tugger wasn't sure what to do, so he grabbed Misto's hand and they ran like two bats out of Hell. They jumped from junk pile to junk pile until they made it all the way to the pile in the opposite corner where their toaster was. They sat inside, not saying anything.

Misto was completely naive to the whole subject of kissing and sex and relationships. No queens or toms or anyone ever flirted with him or made any inclination that they perhaps had a crush on him. He never cared either, because Tugger usually consumed his time. Tugger, however, flirted with queens, had kissed a bunch of them, and had even slept with some, though more with ones outside of the junkyard. So, Misto asked, "Why were they kissing? Don't toms kiss queens?"

Tugger looked at his friend. The thoughts running through his head were going so fast he could hardly think. Munk was kissing his _best friend._ Two _friends_ had a deeper relationship. _Best friends_ made the best lovers. Tugger couldn't think straight. He looked to Misto - and it all came crashing down. Misto, who was so beautiful in the eyes of Tugger, with his queenish body, primped and pampered fur and big, gorgeous ice blue eyes. His adorable smile and sassy strut. The way he'd look at you and how he'd blush when he was off in thought. Tugger thought Misto was the most brilliant cat in the world, the way he could do magic tricks, and the way he thought and spoke and danced. Tugger loved Misto...but he never thought how deep his love went.

"Th-They were kissing because...they love each other," Tugger said. "Or, I mean, I think they love each other. Like...they're in love maybe."

"Oh..." Misto said, for he did know what being in love was, although he never thought about himself being in love with someone.

"Or...they could just be kissing - in a friendly way. Some people do that."

"Really?"

"Uh...yeah - yes. Absolutely."

"Well..."

"...Do you...wanna try it?" Tugger asked. He was like a virgin kitten all over again. He had kissed toms before, only from outside the junkyard when he went to visit his brother, and he had hooked up with them occasionally, but for every kiss he ever had and for every hook up he ever had, too, they never meant anything. They were just flings and one night stands. Though kissing Misto to him was something meaningful...even if he didn't know what it meant yet.

"Uh...well, yeah, but..."

"We shouldn't tell anyone. It's rude to kiss and tell."

Misto smiled faintly. "Okay," he whispered. He suddenly grew anticipated for this kiss. After all the years of not caring about kissing he finally realized why his sister day-dreamed about it. Just the feeling of almost being kissed was wonderful.

They were sitting next to each other, staring intently. Tugger was the one who leaned in first. Misto leaned in, too, and - _sparks._ When their lips locked, Misto felt something he had never felt inside of him. It was the first break of dawn on the horizon of the sea, the smell of the air before it rained, the smile suppressing laughter. It was the first feeling of true love.

Tugger couldn't believe the feelings he had as he kissed his best friend. It was more than lust. Not only did his loins want Misto but so did his heart. He couldn't believe he was thinking he might've been in love with his best friend for so long and just realizing it now. He had no idea if it was true, his feeling that he might love Mistoffelees, but at that moment he didn't care. Compared to all the other kisses he had, this was the best. This _meant_ something, and yet he still didn't know what it meant.

They let go, and they both smiled genuinely at one another. Their grins were wide and their eyes were swimming in bliss. They both leaned in and kissed again, adding a little more intensity to it. Tugger gently pushed Misto onto his back, towering over him. He licked Misto's lips with his tongue, being allowed an entrance. Their tongues danced around the interior of their mouths, exploring the new territory. Tugger lowered his body on top of Misto, heat immediately growing in his loins as he made contact in particular areas of the smaller tom's. Tugger wrapped his arms around Misto, Misto doing the same. Their hands roamed each other gently, enticing the skin that they touched. They both jumped as thunder sounded, being brought back to the world outside of their embrace.

"We should go - before the rain gets too heavy," Tugger said.

"You mean you actually want to go home instead of sleep in the toaster?" Misto asked.

Tugger laughed, and it wasn't just because what Misto said was funny, but it was just the fact that Misto was his best friend and that he had had the most amazing kiss he could imagine. "Just come on." They ran down the junk pile, rain soaking them to the bone. They ran to Misto's den, knowing that Vicki would stay at Jenny's with her friends since they were afraid of the rain, thinking they'd be alone.

But they were wrong.

* * *

**Hm...who or what could be lurking in Misto's den? **

**Comment please! Thanks ^..^**


	3. Chapter 3

Within the quaint and large den beheld various people, including Munkustrap, Alonzo, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Asparagus, Skimbleshanks, Bustopher Jones, who was Misto's uncle, and Deuteronomy, who was Tugger and Munk's father.

Misto let go of Tugger's hand instantly at seeing his uncle. "Oh, Uncle Bustopher," he said. "What're you doing here? I thought you weren't coming here until Sunday."

Bustopher Jones was a fat cat, meaning he was old money. He came from a rich family and he was quite regal. Though he only felt rich when people liked him, so he was rich on friendship so to speak. He befriended the majority of people in his younger years when he was a little playboy, even those who were in the poor part of London, the Jellicles, who although were rich on happiness, weren't the classiest cats around. Bustopher's niece met a Jellicle and fell in love with him because of Bustopher, and they conceived Mistoffelees and Victoria. They lived in the Junkyard and were happy folks until the parents passed away. Bustopher knew his great niece and nephew were true Jellicles, and so he let them live in the Junkyard while the rest of his family looked down at the trio for being in such trashy parts of London. He would come by every now and then to the Junkyard, when he felt like he should check in on the kittens.

Bustopher didn't mind that Mistoffelees was friends with Tugger when they were kittens, but as they grew older Tugger turned into the type of cat Bustopher didn't admire. He thought Tugger was a whore who was the epitome of trash. He admired Munkustrap truly, but not Tugger, and their other brother was out of the question. Bustopher disapproved of Tugger and Misto's friendship with him, and Misto knew, but he never thought his uncle would do something about it.

"Well, I had been receiving telegrams from some of the Jellicles telling me about your behavior," Bustopher explained. "And we've been talking about how to handle it."

"What do you mean by my behavior?" Misto asked.

The cats exchanged looks. "Perhaps you two should sit down."

Tugger and Misto sat on the couch, not excited to have a full house.

"Misto, you've become rude and careless," Bustopher said.

"What?"

"The other cats have told me what you've been doing. Just today you bumped into people without apologizing." Misto and Tugger both looked down, knowing they had done that but didn't think it was a big deal. "You knocked a vase Coricopat had made right out of his arms and didn't say a word. You stole Jenny's pie that she made for Gus, who's sick in bed. You poured water on Munkustrap and Alonzo-"

"That was my fault," Tugger interjected. "I-"

"It was all your fault. You've been influencing Mistoffelees in a negative way."

Tugger wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't comprehend what he was saying. _How could I have influenced Misto negaitvely? Th-That's impossible. I think..._

"And that's only for today," Bustopher continued. "They've told me what you've done before, too. You've stolen numerous things and you've pulled pranks on various people, not caring if you've ridiculed or embarrassed them. You're seventeen-years-old Mistoffelees. Start acting like it. And you Tugger, you're nineteen and you're acting like you're ten. You two need to grow up. Be like Munkustrap and Alonzo. They're best friends but they know how to act like mature and responsible toms because they are mature and responsible. You two need to figure out what you're going to do with your lives and find a way to contribute to this Junkyard."

"But why can't you just let us be ourselves?" Misto asked.

"You can be yourselves, but you have to think about others."

"But..."

"But nobody ever thought about him," Tugger mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"When I first met Misto," Tugger said. "We were playing hide and seek. He said that people forgot about him and that he had no friends. I'm the only one who actually thinks about him and I put him before anyone else, even me. He does the same. That's why he acts the way he does, because he only cares about the people that care about him. None of you do. Sure, you would be upset if he died or got hurt or something, but you don't care enough to let him get his frustrations out, to hold him when he cries, to try to cheer him up. None of you even had the gall to try. Why should he care about you when you don't care about him? And the best part is that he actually does care about you. He makes you birthday cards and he plants flowers in front of your dens but none of you have ever thanked him before. So don't stand there and tell him how to act. Take your own advice for once."

"Tugger," said Munk. He looked at their dad and back to his brother. "Look, we care about you two, but we just feel like you need to sit down and think for awhile. You two need to have some time alone and then you can be friends in a respectful way, and as you do that, then we'll be sure to start taking care of everyone in an equivalent exchange, including Misto..."

"Once he gets back," Alonzo mumbled.

"What?" Misto and Tugger shouted, standing up at the same time.

"Where am I going?" Misto asked.

"To stay with your family," Bustopher said.

"You can't do that! Not-not after we just...Not after I realized..." Tugger was lost again, that happening numerous times that day. He looked at his brother, and one of his plans formed in his head. "Fine," he said.

"What?" Misto asked him.

"Can we at least hug before he goes?"

"Of course," Jenny said.

Tugger looked at Misto, who was still shocked. He wrapped his arms around the small tom and whispered, "Disappear with me."

Misto got the message and wrapped his arms around Tugger. He concentrated really hard and pictured the dock behind the back fence. Then, with his magic, him and Tugger disappeared, appearing at the spot on the dock he was concentrating on. "Where are we going?" Misto asked Tugger.

"To my brother's," Tugger said. He took Misto's hand and they ran fast down the dock.

Tugger's oldest brother Macavity had left the Junkyard years ago, hating every part of it, depsising the ridicule and hatred he received from some of the cats. He occasionally raided the Junkyard, only stealing a few things with his henchcats, but he had also stopped numerous mobs from attacking the Junkyard. Macavity lived not too far from the Junkyard actually, only right down the dock actually. He always liked to be close to home, even if he couldn't stand half of the Jellicles, he still loved his brothers and father. Tugger had visited him often after he ventured out of the Junkyard once with some of the older kits, feeling bad about leaving Misto alone. Ever since they came across each other at a party they've met in Macavity lair, which was in the basement of an abandoned building.

Tugger ran to the basement and crawled in through the window, all the henchcats knowing he was welcome when ever. He walked to the back and entered Macavity's den. "Macavity!" Tugger called. He was about to go into his bedroom, but Macavity stumbled around on the other side and quickly came out, obviously not wanting Tugger or anyone to see what or who he had in there.

"Tugger, hi, what do you need?" Macavity asked.

Tugger sighed. "They're trying to take Misto away from me," Tugger said.

Macavity looked at the frightened tuxedo cat. Misto knew Macavity would never hurt him, but he once zapped Macavity with a lighting bolt when Macavity came in on one of his raids. Macavity didn't mind the little tux, he thought he was adorable and was glad he made his brother happy, but he still remembered when he got zapped. "Why?"

"Because they think I'm a bad influence on Misto."

Macavity snorted. "Okay, just...just go sleep in the guest bed and don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Tugger said and pulled Misto into the other bedroom. They lied down in the bed and held each other all night, not saying a word.

Macavity, meanwhile, went back into his bedroom and sat on the bed with a groan. He looked at the young tom next to him, with the brown patch over his emerald green eyes. "I have to take care of some stuff my brother, Tumbles," he said. "I suppose I should take you home."

"Oh alright," Tumblebrutus said, used to having to go home early for various reasons. Macavity hated having to take Tumblebrutus home. He wanted the younger tom to stay with him in his den forever. Macavity disappeared with Tumbles and reappeared behind the back fence.

"Well, I'll be here same time tomorrow," Macavity told him.

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too."

The two opposites shared a deep kiss before Tumblebrutus walked back into the Junkyard. Macavity then snuck into the yard and went to his father's den. He climbed in through the window and saw his father sitting in a chair in front of a desk. "Hi," he sighed. He had visited his father a few times. Everyone else in the yard was afraid of him except for his family.

"Hello son," his father replied. "I'm guessing Tugger came to you?"

"Yeah. Dad," he sighed. "You can't separate them. It won't work anyway, probably. It's _Tugger_, Dad. Do you really believe he's influencing Misto? Don't you think they're just behaving the way they naturally behave? I mean, Bustopher can be a tool sometimes, Dad. He just needs to accept the fact that his nephew isn't as perfect as he would like. To Tugger, Misto is perfect, and to Misto, Tugger is everything."

Deuteronomy took a deep breath. "I've tried to talk to Bustopher. Even though I am the Jellicle Leader, I can't come between family."

"But Tugger is your son."

"And Misto is Bustopher's nephew. He's sending Misto away, and I'm going to let Tugger do what Tugger wants to do."

"Dad, he-" Macavity paused. "You mean you'll let Tugger do whatever he wants?"

"Yes. If he decides to do nothing then he can. But you and I both know that Tugger always has a plan."

Macavity smirked. "Well then, I suppose we'll just let all this play out on its own."

"That's what I planned on doing, son."

"I'll see you later, Dad."

"Goodbye son."

Macavity snuck out the window again, planning on going home, but then he saw the den that Tumbles lived in with his family. He smirked and tip-toed over to the window he knew that led to Tumbles's room. He opened it up and snuck in, crawling onto the bed below.

"Macavity," Tumbles said, a little sleepily. He smiled. "You know you shouldn't be here. We could get caught."

"Exactly," Macsvity said, kissing his neck.

Tumbles giggled quietly, shaking his head at his mate's determination.

* * *

"Misto?" Tugger whispered into the dark.

"Yeah?" Misto whispered back.

"Do you remember New Year's?"

Misto smiled a little. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing. It's just one of my favorite memories." Tugger thought back to New Year's and how he had taken Misto to a club. He didn't think Misto would like any of the drinks, but he at frist hesitantly drank his margarita. As the night wore on, he couldn't stop himself from drinking. They bothed discovered that Misto was borderline alcoholic. They also discovered he couldn't stop laughing when he was drunk. Tugger loved drunk Misto.

"What's your absolute favorite memory?" Misto asked.

"I don't know. There's too many. I love the memory when we first met, all the Christmases we shared. I love the nights in the toaster...our kiss."

Misto peeked up at Tugger, whose eyes were still closed. "I like the memory of us when we were running through the yard, and no one else was awake. It was really early in the morning and for some reason we woke up early. The sun was coming up and it was so peaceful. You tackled me and we just lied on the ground, panting and laughing. I don't know I just love it. I loved New Year's, too, and I loved the Christmases and the nights we'd stay up together, whispering. When we'd sleep in all day, eat sardines, dance...our kiss. I suppose this will be my favorite memory, too, one of them."

Tugger pulled Misto up, closer so they were face to face, Misto lying on top of him. "Do you think we should..."

"...Kiss again?"

Tugger smiled faintly, looking into Misto's large blue eyes. They both leaned in and kissed tenderly, lightly moving their lips against each other. They embraced tightly and kissed deeper, parting their lips and moving in their tongues, intensifying the kiss. Tugger slowly moved his hand down Misto's back, resting slightly on top of his little butt. Misto moved his leg so he was cradling Tugger's torso, his legs on either side of him. Tugger moved his hands forward, resting them on Misto's inner thighs. He pushed him down slowly so he was sitting right over his crotch. He moved his hands farther, cupping his pelvis and running his thumbs in between Misto's legs, getting a little squeak from the younger tom. Misto grabbed Tugger's cheeks, needing something to hold onto as Tugger kept rubbing him. He slid his hands down the tall tom's torso and grabbed his hips, wanting more and planning to get it. He started to rub against Tugger's crotch with his own, breaking the kiss as both inhale deeply. Tugger kissed and bit at Misto's neck as said tom dug in deeper with his grinding body. He sighed femininely, moaning slightly as Tugger did what he did best, finding Misto's sweet spot. "Tugger," Misto breathed, moving his hips faster. "Oh, Tugger...Tugger-"

"Tugger!"

The two jumped off of each other at hearing the voice from the other room. They both composed themselves the best they could and stood up, trying to tame themselves.

Macavity entered taking in the sight of his brother, who had obviously been doing something _quite_ intimate with his little tuxedo friend. "Go home," Macavity said.

"But..."

"Look, I don't know what'll happen exactly. I talked with Dad and he said that no matter what happens, you'll still probably get your way. So just go."

"Fine," Tugger said, pulling Misto along. "I'll see you later Mac."

"Be careful."

So Tugger and Misto went to the Junkyard and for three days things went on normally. Though one day...Tugger couldn't find Misto.

* * *

**I seem to be having some cliffhangers here. Hope you don't mind :) And what's this? All three sons of Deuteronomy are all gay? *Le gasp!***

**Comment please! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad? Have you seen Misto?" Tugger asked frantically, already having a hunch as to what could've happened.

His father sighed. "His uncle took him to live with his family," he said.

"What? But he acted like he wasn't going to anymore for three days!"

"Well, maybe that was his plan. Though, to be more specific in my answer, his uncle took him to live with his family who live not too far from here actually-"

"Where?"

"Over at Buckingham."

"Buckingham! What? Is his family royal or something?"

Deuteronomy shrugged. "Shouldn't be too long, but if you decide to go, then I don't think I can stop you. Although I do warn you to be careful. It is Buckingham afterall."

"Of course!" Tugger called, running out of the den. He stopped and then walked back in and hugged his dad. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now get going."

Tugger sprinted all the way to Buckingham, which was just a few blocks over from Scotland Yard where the Junkyard was at. He had walked by the huge building plenty of times, and he could always easily get inside, but he never had any reason to. He went through the gate and then wasn't sure where to go. He started to make his way around the palace and to the back, to see if he spotted any cats. He saw some sitting on a patio, drinking milk and eating an array of food. They looked like fat cats alright. He didn't see Misto, though, so he hid in the bushes, thinking on how to let this go about.

"Look what we have here," said a pollicle, approaching Tugger with another pollicle of the same brown coat. "It's a little kitty cat."

"I ain't ever seen this one around here before," said the other poll.

"Must be a stray."

"Looks like one. Look at him. Much trashier than those jerks over there."

Tugger had encountered dogs before. They always acted tough, but in the end, they ended up becoming friends. "You don't like those cats over there?" Tugger asked.

"No. They think they're better than us."

"We get treated better than them by the masters, and yet they still believe they're the favorites. It's not that we don't like them. It's that they don't like us."

"Do you want them to like you?"

The dogs looked at each other.

"Well - yeah," said one.

"We love cats, but they never wanna play with us," said the other.

Tugger knew what they meant. Dogs always wanted to play with cats, but cats never wanted to because dogs never realized they were much larger and stronger than cats. Dogs would get a little too rough when it came to cats. Tugger liked dogs, though. He was pretty canine himself.

"Well I like dogs," he told them. "And if you help me, then I can help you get the cats to like you."

The dogs nodded excitedly. Tugger smiled, finding them adorable. "Yeah, yeah, sure! Whatever you want."

"Okay, first off, I'm Tugger, but when we're in front of the cats, just call me...Tucker."

"Alright, so can we call you Tugger when the cats aren't around?"

"Of course. Now what're your names."

"I'm Chauncey," said one.

"And I'm Theo," said the other.

"Okay, now what I want from you might be hard to do, but there's a new cat here. His name is Mistoffelees and-"

"We know him!" bellowed Theo.

"He's a nice cat," said Chauncey.

"Great. Now, he knows me. We're best friends, but his uncle is making him live here for awhile, and I hate being away from Misto. So I'm going to be living here for awhile, but I need you to convince the other cats I'm allowed to stay here."

"Oh! We can tell them you're a new servant cat," Theo said.

"Yeah, their old cat got tossed out," mumbled Chauncey, because it was always sad when any animal got tossed out.

"Well then, I need you to tell them I'm their new servant, Tucker."

"Okay. Follow us."

They walked back around the palace, in through the front doors (which had Tugger's jaw dropped because he had never seen anything so...fancy and big), and then they walked through the back doors to the patio the cats were sitting on. Theo and Chauncey held their heads high.

"Your highness and her court, we present to you your new servant, the cat Tucker," said Theo.

Tugger realized he had no proper etiquette skills, and he knew he must never touch the queen.

"Psst, get down on one knee and bow," Chauncey said in the corner of his mouth.

Tugger got on one knee and bowed. "Your majes-"

"Royal highness."

"Your royal highness," Tugger said.

"Please rise," said a perfectly clean Persian cat with squinty green eyes and a diamond collar. "I'm assuming you've been trained to serve the royal family."

Tugger stood there, feeling dumb. "But of course," he said smoothly. "Your majesty. Theo and Chauncey have properly trained me. They know what you and your court like to perfection. They do adore the royal family."

"Very well. Go make sure the beds are made for our afternoon naps."

Tugger bowed and walked back into the palace. He didn't see Misto, and in this big place, it could take forever to find him. Chauncey and Theo showed Tugger all the proper ways to make beds, bow, stand, serve food and drinks, and everything else a servant needs to know. Tugger retained it all pretty well, but even if he didn't remember something the dogs would be there with him to help.

After his training and once the dogs were taken by the humans, Tugger was free to roam the palace until one when he had to serve the cats their lunch. He was walking when he heard some bumping coming from down the hall. He walked to the open door and he saw Misto there, dancing. He looked tired but he still kept moving gracefully. Tugger smiled, leaning against the doorway, admiring his friend.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Tugger asked finally.

Misto turned around, startled. He immediately smiled at seeing his friend. "Tugger!" he cheered and ran into the arms. "Oh Tugger, what on earth are you doing here?" He gasped. "Oh I hope you know I didn't want to come. My uncle got me one night and force me to go. I really-"

Tugger kissed him to make him stop. "I decided to be the new servant of the royal family."

Misto gasped again, smiling. "Really?"

"Yeah, that way I can stay here with you."

Misto laughed. "It'll be like a story. The royal family member falls in love with the help."

Tugger looked down at him. "In love, eh?"

Misto blushed, stepping away from Tugger. "No, I mean, I was just saying how, you know, in the stories they do and this is sort of like it but not exactly and - I gotta go." He started to walk by Tugger but he scooped him into his arms.

"Calm down, Misty."

Misto smiled. "Okay...Tummy."

Tugger smiled and kissed Misto once before setting him down. "Well then, your highness, I believe I must make your bed. Care to help?"

Misto smiled. "I'd love to."


	5. Chapter 5

Tugger sighed as he stood by the royal family, waiting for a commandment. Misto kept smirking at him, thinking it was hilarious. Though Misto would grow jealous when one of his female cousins would look at Tugger, because they all thought he was ruggedly cute. He wasn't the proper, pompous asshole like the other toms that tried to court them. He was from the streets, the darker parts of London, obviously since he wore the street fashion of gaudy accessories and untamed hair, instead of the proper fashion attire as the royal family was suppose to wear. Misto looked royal compared to Tugger, but he looked like a street cat compared to his cousins. His cousins liked Tugger because thye thought he was the stereotypical bad boy, and although he was in a way, they had no idea what he was really like. Misto knew what Tugger was like, and he was afraid he'd run off with one of his cousins, wanting to get his kicks. But as he saw Tugger make eye contact with his cousins, he didn't look to impressed. But when he looked at Misto, he looked on the tuxedo cat so lovingly, and him and Misto would share a knowing smile.

"What do you think of my family?" Misto asked Tugger as they hid in a closet.

"A bunch of fat cats," he replied, which was a term they used to mean rich and spoiled cats. "They keep checking me out like they think they can get with me. Please," he scoffed. "I don't need them, nor do I want them. I have you and that's all that matters to me."

Misto smiled up at him, blushing.

"Say, how about we go out tonight," Tugger suggested. "I'll treat you to a wonderful evening."

"Oh I don't know. We might not be able to get around the guards."

"The guards? The dogs are my new friends. We'll be able to get by easily with their help."

"Well, what will we do?"

Tugger smiled at him. "You'll see. Be ready at eleven."

"Eleven at night?"

"Yeah, everyone will be in by that time."

Misto smiled. "Okay."

So, at eleven, Tugger and Misto snuck out of the palace with the help of Theo and Chauncey. Tugger just wanted a romantic setting to tell Misto how he felt. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him. He brought him to a fountain near the palace, sitting quietly in the middle of a park. "Misto, I have to tell you something," Tugger said.

"What?" Misto asked.

Tugger smiled at his adorable face. He kissed him tenderly. "Well, we've been best friends for a long time, and I think you're so much more perfect than any other living thing on this planet. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He sighed. "I love you, Misto."

Misto smiled. He leaned in and kissed Tugger deeply. "Oh, Tugger, I love you, too. Does this mean that we're..."

"Mates?"

Misto nodded.

"Yeah, you can finally say you're taken. There are a lot of people who want to be in your place. So you can tell them you've captured the Rum Tum Tugger finally."

Misto giggled. "I think most of the queens will like the fact you're with a tom over another queen. They'll say, 'Oh! That's why he's not with me. He's gay!'"

Tugger laughed and pulled Misto against him. "When the hell can we go home?" he asked.

"My uncle is coming back in three weeks."

Tugger groaned. "What're we gonna do until then? Pretend we're strangers?"

"No, silly. It'll be like I said. The royal cat falls in love with the servant and they have to keep a secret love affair going."

Tugger laughed again. "This should be fun then."

"Yeah, but you know what we could do for now?"

"What?"

Misto raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, Misto, I didn't think you wanted to move this fast."

"I've wanted you since the first kiss, Tugger."

"Well, no goin' back now. I'm horny as hell with the way you're looking at me. Come here."

Misto laughed and Tugger threw him under him. The two made love until they had to return to the palace before anyone woke up. They each tried to stay awake since they stayed up all night, and found that they were having some difficulties.

"Mistoffelees," said the majesty. "Please. Keep your head up."

"Sorry," he said, yawning.

"That trashy junkyard you come from has made you lose your etiquette skills, I see. Typical. I don't see why your uncle makes you and Victoria live there. It's not good for you. Ever since your mother married that trashy Jellicle this family has been shamed. The royal shouldn't associate with such filth."

Misto looked at Tugger, who was about to punch the highness in the face for saying all that. Misto was about to cry, because she flat out called his father trash, and said he was a disgrace.

"You are royal. The Jellicle Junkyard is a place where trash grows up to be garbage." That got a few laughs. "I bet you'll end up mating with one of those queens. She'll probably be trash."

Misto saw Tugger about to say something, so he spoke before he could. "I've already mated with someone," Misto said.

"What? Without my consent?"

"Of course without your consent. And guess what - I mated with a tom."

They all gasped, and Tugger smiled. Theo and Chauncey and a few of the other servant cats smiled, too, liking this new tom. "You're gay?" one of his cousins asked.

"Flaming," Misto answered.

Tugger barked a laugh and immediately covered his mouth.

"He's gorgeous and perfect and wonderful and I love him. He's my best friend and if you saw him you'd think he was the sexiest thing alive, because he is to me. He's hot all over, and when I say 'all over' I mean _all over."_

Tugger tried to contain his laughter, and tried to contain his horniness. Misto was turning him on with all that flattery.

"You lost your virginity to a Jellicle?" one of his cousins asked, receiving a swipe on the head from her mother.

"Oh yeah. He rocked my world. He rocked my world twice."

Tugger laughed again, covering his mouth. Though he immediately stopped laughing once he heard a familiar voice coming from within the palace. Bustopher's. He looked at Misto, who heard the voice too. Tugger motioned for Theo to come over. He whispered that he had to leave quickly and without anyone noticing. Theo walked with him around the patio, where Tugger hid as Bustopher emerged.

"Mistoffelees," Bustopher said. "Where's your luggage?"

"Uh...upstairs," Misto said. He hardly brought anything with him when he was forced to come here.

"Oh, so Tugger's upstairs?"

Misto's eyes went wide. "Uh...he is? Oh good! I just can't wait to see him! Why's here? Oh, is it because you really love me, Uncle Busty?"

"Don't play coy with me, Mistoffelees."

Misto frowned.

"Who are you talking about?" the majesty asked.

"Misto's friend, Tugger."

"Tugger. Is that your mate?"

Misto blushed.

"Mate? You've mated with Tugger?" Bustopher asked.

Misto nodded slowly. "I love him, uncle," he mumbled.

Bustopher sighed.

"See what you've done?" the majesty asked. "You've turned him into Jellicle trash. Mating with one of them. He's disgraced this family, and it's all because you let him and his sister live in that dump."

"Excuse me?" Bustopher asked. "The Jellicle Junkyard is a glorious place full of good-hearted people. They have more class and compassion than this royal dump here."

Misto smiled, looking at his uncle with more admiration than ever.

"Come on, Misto, I'm taking you home, to where you really belong. Tugger! Get out here! I know you're hiding!"

Tugger bashfully stepped forward, the cousins glaring daggers at Misto for having such a hot ass boyfriend. "Later guys," Tugger said as they walked out of the palace.

"Why're you here?" Misto asked. "You were suppose to come and get me in a few weeks."

"I've changed my mind, and don't ask why," Bustopher said, and that was that.

They returned to the junkyard, relieved to be back in a place where they were accepted, even for their flaws and immature ways. Deep down, everyone loved the way they brought a naive cloud over the yard. The Jellicle Junkyard was always joyous, no matter what any royal fart thought.


End file.
